All Your Fault
by PitchSlapped
Summary: Sasuke has been ordered to Destory Konoha. Will he listen? This is rated M because of abuse, and mild sexual scene. This fanfiction is for a prompt challenge type deal, and the prompt is Destroy. Enjoy, and, please review?
1. Chapter 1

Where are they taking me? What were they doing to me? I don't remember anything.

"Hey, guys. He's awake again." One of the guys that were holding me said.

"Well, we need to fix that, don't we?" Another one said.

They threw me down on the ground and kept kicking me until everything went black.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're here. " A voice said. I didn't have my eyes opened so I didn't see the person, but the voice sounded so familiar.

"Look at me when I speak to you." The voice said again. Slowly, Sasuke lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at the man before him. No wonder the voice sounded familiar, it was Orochimaru.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled. He just laughed and took a step closer. I tried to move, but realized that my hands were stuck. I turned around and saw handcuffs.

"What do I want? I want you, Sasuke. You are so strong." He said, taking a step closer.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled again, spitting in his face. He grabbed me by my chin and made me look at his angry eyes.

"Listen, you will do as I say, do you understand?" Orochimaru said, glaring at me.

"I will never listen to you." I said, glaring right back at him.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Orochimaru said, laughing as he walked away. I thought he was going to leave me alone for the night, but I was so wrong.

He came back, and had something in his hands. I couldn't see what it was, until he had it above me, threateningly.

"You will listen to me, Sasuke, one way or another." Orochimaru said, before bringing the whip down, making it hit me in the face. I screamed out in pain. Where he hit, it felt like it was on fire.

"What do you even want me to do?!" Orochimaru grinned and positioned the whip above me once again.

"I want you to destroy Konoha." He said simply.

"I will never do that." I said bravely.

"As I said, we'll see." He said, hitting me again and again with the whip. This was going to be hell, but I would never give in. I'm not going to destroy Konoha.

"Are you ready to give in yet, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, the whip lying at his feet. Weakly, I shook my head. He laughed out loud at that, and went back to where he got the whip.

He came back, holding something behind his back. What did he have now? Orochimaru walked forward, still holding whatever it was behind his back with a big grin on his face.

Before I knew what it was, I felt a blade run across my cheek, causing blood to fall from the open cut. So he had a knife? Would he kill me if I didn't listen to him?

"I won't destroy Konoha. I would never do that, for one, and I would never listen to someone like you." I said, waiting for the next cut.

This time, it was deeper, in the same spot. It hurt more, and I whimpered a little bit.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You can rethink your option whenever you'd like." The evil man said, standing before me. I shook my head weakly. I expected there to be another cut, but there wasn't one. Instead he punched me in the face. He punched me again and again. I couldn't do anything about it, because of these damn hand cuffs. After one last punch, everything went dark.

"Is he still alive?" Orochimaru asked whoever was in the room with him. There was no answer.

"When will he wake up?" Orochimaru asked again.

"He is awake right now." The other voice said. I heard footsteps coming towards me. That voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Aren't you, little bro?" The voice said. My eyes opened widely, and I stared up at the one person I swore I would kill. Itachi was standing there with a look of victory on his face.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" I asked, glaring at him. He shook his head and looked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru wanted a little help dealing with you, so he had me come and step in." He said, laughing at the thought of being able to beat his brother into destroying Konoha.

"Why would he have you do it?" I asked kind of scared for my life. Knowing Itachi, he wouldn't hold back.

"Orochimaru said it would hurt a lot more coming from family, from someone that you hate with all your being, and Orochimaru sure was right. This should be fun, little bro." Itachi said, going to the closet that held all of Orochimaru's torture things.

"Oh, this one looks like fun. So does that one. Why don't we just try them all out?" Itachi said, coming out with about ten things, setting them down at his feet.

"We'll start with this one." He said, picking up the knife that Orochimaru had used on him last night. He took it against his chest, through the clothes, and pressed down gently.

I didn't feel any skin tearing, so I looked down at what he was doing, and realized he was cutting my shirt off.

"Stay calm, little brother." Itachi whispered in my ear. Why do I need to stay calm? He pulled my shirt off of my body, and got behind me, sliding the knife down my butt, cutting off the pants as well. What was he going to do to me?

"This won't hurt very much." He said cutting off the fabric of my boxers, and revealing my butt to him. I am now completely naked. Orochimaru watched from far away, with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you going to listen to him, brother?" Itachi asked me. I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly.

"Then, I guess I have no other choice." He said. I heard the sound of clothing moving. I looked back as far as I could and saw he was now standing there shirtless, and working on getting his zipper down. He pulled his pants down, as well as his boxers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. He slowly slid a finger in my butt, causing me to bite my lip. It hurt, but not as much as I would have thought. He continued to slide his finger in and out, loosening up my butt for him to be able to fit in.

When one finger could go in freely, he slid another in along with that one. I let out a small whimper, because it hurt a little bit more. This time, he didn't wait until it went freely. He pulled out and positioned himself at the entrance.

"Are you sure you aren't going to listen, Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

"Yes!" I yelled. I didn't want my brother to rape me. Itachi sighed, and pulled up his boxers and pants, leaving his shirt off.

Orochimaru came up to us, obviously upset that I said yes so soon, but happy that I would listen to him now.

"Come on, Sasuke. We have training to do." Orochimaru said happily. He took the handcuffs off and pulled me with him. I have to train for this?

"What sort of training do I have to do?" I asked, looking around as I walked around, still naked.

"We need to train you to not be weak. You have to be strong."

"When do I get clothes?" He stopped and turned around to look at me, as if just remembering that I was naked. He pushed me into a room, him waiting outside the door.

"Get clothes in there." He said. I looked around, and saw that the closet was on the other side of the room. I walked over there, and looked for clothes. I found some, put them on, and walked back out to Orochimaru.

"Now, it's time to train." He said, pulling Sasuke toward wherever he would train at.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking with Orochimaru to the training room, and we stopped at a door. He guided me in to the room, and told me to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room. I listened and sat down, looking around the room. It was pretty empty, no windows or anything, one door that opened from only the outside, and a mirror.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard a big door shut, and realized that Orochimaru locked me in here.

"What the hell! This isn't training!" I yelled, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to hear me.

I got up and ran toward the door, pounding on it, hoping someone would hear me and help me out. I doubted it, they were all probably either evil like Orochimaru, or were frightened for their lives. If they let me out, they would be killed for sure.

I sighed and slowly slid down the door, so that I was now sitting down. I heard a small buzzing sound, and Orochimaru's voice could be heard.

"Sasuke, this will be your training. We will bring you food every day, but you must stay in here, until I see a difference in your behavior." The voice said. How long would I be trapped in here?

"Also, if you try to escape, you will be punished." Orochimaru said again. Punished? Like what I went through as soon as I got here? I still had to go through with that? What the hell kind of training is this?

"I thought I would be training, Orochimaru!" I yelled, hoping he would be able to hear me.

"This is training, Sasuke. You will see what I mean soon enough." Orochimaru said. I could hear him chuckling to himself. I walked towards the mirror, and punched it out of frustration. Surprisingly, the mirror didn't break. Am I that weak? I punched it again, to see what would happen, and, as I guessed, noting happened.

"Why won't the glass break?"

"It is bullet proof glass, Sasuke. It's the safety precautions, and by the way, if you continue to hit it, you will not be fit for the training you will be going through shortly." He said, just as the door opened, and a ninja walked in, shutting the door quickly, so I wouldn't get out. He locked himself in too?

"Why did he just lock himself in? Is he really that stupid?"

"No, Sasuke. This is where your training starts. Whoever lives, wins. Begin." Orochimaru said, laughing as he said it. So, it's a fight to the death.

The ninja came forward, and nodded at me. I nodded back. I guess it was acknowledgement that one of us would die right now, and hopefully it wasn't me.

"My name is Usui Yamamachi." The other ninja said.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." I said, taking a step forward. I got in position to fight, and charged at Usui. He put up his hand to block himself from getting hit by my attack, but I aimed lower than where he was blocking, and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and I took advantage of his weakness, and kicked him in the head, causing him to fall to the floor, holding his head.

He got up slowly, holding his head, where I could see blood dripping down his face. He walked towards me, and I punched him three times in the face. His nose was now dripping blood, and I continued fighting with all my might.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the head again, and he fell to the ground, unmoving. I got up and looked at him, kicking him over with my foot. He was unconscious.

"Is he…?" I said, looking down at Usui.

"Yes. Good job, Sasuke. Now, you will get your food, and a prize." Orochimaru said, as the door opened, and someone threw in a loaf of bread, and a kunai. I picked the kunai up, and put it in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing, and picked the bread up and took a bite of it.

"Is this all I am going to be eating, stale bread?" I asked, eating the bread nonetheless. If it was actually the only thing that I would be eating, I need to eat all I can so I don't get weak, and end up dying in here.

"For now, yes that is all you will be eating, but, Sasuke, why did you seem so upset when you killed Usui. He was weaker than you. He deserved to die by your hand." Orochimaru said, laughing. This man was so evil.

"Yes, he was weaker than I am, but that doesn't mean that he needs to die. No one deserves to die, except for people like you. People like Itachi." I said, taking another bite of the stale bread. It tasted terrible, but I needed to keep up my strength, and if that meant eating bad bread, then so be it.

"Sasuke, you have so much to learn. Tonight, your training is complete, so you can get some sleep. Tomorrow training will be harder, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. How long will I have to train?"

"You must train until I see a change in you."

I woke up and looked around, forgetting where I was for a second. Suddenly it all came back to me. I looked at my surroundings and saw that there was now someone else lying in the corner, probably still asleep. Was this the next person I had to fight against?

"Ah, Sasuke you are up. This is Kabuto Yakushi. He will be the next person you will kill, if you succeed."

"He is still asleep." I said, looking at his sleeping body.

"Yes, why don't you attack him right now? You would have the upper hand." Orochimaru suggested. I shook my head, knowing that he would be able to see me.

"I wouldn't do that. That wouldn't be fair to him." I said, sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room, looking around. The walks were made of metal or something. They probably wouldn't break easily, just like the mirror wouldn't. I looked up at the corner of the ceiling, and saw a speaker. That is probably where Orochimaru was talking from.

I looked back at Kabuto and, he was still asleep. I sighed, the adrenaline starting up. I knew that this one would be more difficult to fight than the first. I was pumped to get this ninja at my feet, begging for mercy. Wait, what am I thinking? I am not like that. I shook my head and looked back at where the ninja was once laying. He wasn't there anymore.

I looked around the room, wondering where he could have gone. I looked up just as he came falling from the ceiling, and punching me in the face. I fell back, holding my nose. It was most likely broken. I shook off the pain, and got up and kneed him in the stomach three times. He fell back, holding his stomach.

He quickly got over the pain, and came back at me, trying to punch me. I dodged his punches easily. After a dodge, I made my move and tried to punch him, but he grabbed my hand, stopping it just before it reached his face, and twisted my arm behind me.

I let out a cry of pain, and tried to get out of his hold, though it was very difficult. He flipped me over and threw me down on the ground, causing the wind to be knocked out of me. I lay there, trying to get my breathing regular again, and when it was back to normal, I got up and charged him.

He really pissed me off, and deserved to pay for it. I kept punching him and kicking him, and he was finally down on the ground, not moving. I beat him.

I turned around, and looked at the speaker.

"So, when do I get my reward for that one, Oro- Oof?" I was interrupted by a force hitting me in the back, knocking me down to the ground. He was back up, and ready to fight.

"What the hell! You were down, Kabuto." I said, getting back up.

"No, I was merely recovering from your attacks. I found your weak spot when you turned around, thinking I was dead, and took advantage of it." He said, grinning as he advanced towards me.

"Now, prepare to die, Sasuke Uchiha." He said, running towards me, full speed, and punching me in the stomach. I flew back and hit the wall. I coughed and blood came out, but I just got back up, and jumped so I was behind him.

I reached in my pocket, and took out the kunai. When Kabuto turned to look at me, I stabbed him in the neck. His hands went up to where the kunai was as he fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him, and I kicked him over with my foot to see if he was indeed dead, which he was.

I bent over and pulled the kunai out of his neck, and grinned down at him. He was one hell of an opponent, but in the end, I won. I wiped the blood off the kunai, onto the shirt I was wearing, and kicked his dead body away from me. I looked up at the speaker again.

"As I was saying before, when do I get my prize?" I asked. Then, the door opened, and another loaf of bread was thrown in, along with a katana. I could get used to this.

"Have I changed at all, Orochimaru?" I asked.

"A little bit, but you are not quite there." He said.

As the days went on, I fought more and more ninjas, each harder than the last, but kept on winning. Every time I won, I asked Orochimaru if I had changed at all, and always got the same response.

"A little bit, but you are not quite there."

I almost died a couple times, but in the end, I always pulled through. After I got the katana, I also got a ninja star, but then I only got the bread as prizes. Little did I know the next day would bring the hardest training session of all.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day, and looked in the corner that all of the recent opponents slept in while I was sleeping, and saw a familiar face. I walked towards him, and thought to myself. Now's my chance to attack without him knowing.

I took out my katana, and slowly slid the blade down his face, making him bleed, and wake up startled.

"Sasuke, I see you have changed quite a bit." My opponent said, wiping the blood from his face. He stood, and walked towards me, bowing, to show respect I guess.

I shook my head and spat at him.

"Get up and fight me now." I said, charging towards him. I attempted to hit him with the katana, but he dodged it easily.

"Come on Sasuke, you need to give more than that if you are going to beat me." He laughed, jumping away when I went to punch him.

"You are going to die, you know that, right?" I answered, trying to throw my ninja stars at him. He dodged those as well, and I threw my kunai at him quickly. It just hit him on the leg, so he pulled it out of his flesh easily, and threw it to the ground.

"Come and fight me, you coward. Don't just dodge my attacks!" I yelled, charging at him with my katana.

"If that is what you want, then I guess that is what you are going to get. Good luck, Sasuke." He said, running towards me and punching me multiple times as hard as he could.

I was getting weak quicker, because I have been living off of only stale bread for God knows how long, but I didn't care, I would win. I would beat my opponent, and go on with my training.

I grabbed his arm, and twisted it as hard as I could, which caused him to let out a small cry of pain. I heard it break and laughed at the sound. What a rush this was. He was still on the ground, holding his broken arm with his other hand.

"What's wrong? Giving up so soon, you weak piece of garbage. Who would have thought that you of all people would be weak?" I said, laughing at him.

"Weak? I am definitely not weak." He said, getting up, and letting his broken arm fall to his side, unusable. He ran at me, and I could see he now had the kunai I threw at him. He stabbed my shoulder with it, and pulled it out, backing away.

I put my hand over where he cut me, and, sure enough, there was a lot of blood.

"You're going to pay for that." I yelled, running at him with the katana again, managing to cut him a little bit here and there, but nothing that would cause too much damage.

"You're funny, Sasuke." He said, obviously getting weaker. I could tell because he was getting slower with his dodges.

"And you're going to die." I said, cutting his leg, then his good arm, then his stomach, still not enough to do anything serious. It seemed like I was playing around with his now weak body. This really was fun. I jumped up to the ceiling, and jumped from wall to wall, as fast as I could to confuse him, then I quickly sliced his leg, which made him wince in pain.

I did the same thing, jumping from wall to wall, and sliced his shoulder. Then, when I was about to do it again, he knew my method, and when I was about to cut him, he grabbed my arm that held the katana, and forced the sword out of my hand, throwing it across to the other side of the room. He then put his hand around my neck.

He was strangling me, and I was kicking at him to let me go. I kicked him in the crotch, and he fell to the ground, letting me go. I grinned and continued kicking him again and again. He was down on the ground, huddled in a ball. He looked so weak right now, and I felt so powerful. I laughed at the pain I was causing him to feel.

"How does that feel?" I asked, laughing harder when he tried to get up. I laughed when he was begging me to stop. I finally stopped, and ran to the katana. I grabbed it and raised it above my head, walking back to my opponent.

"Do you have any last words, before I slice you to pieces?" I asked, laughing.

"You've finally gotten stronger than me. Good job." He said. I spat at him and brought the katana down, finishing him off.

"Shut up, Itachi." I muttered as I walked toward the speaker, as I did after every fight.

"So, who's next, Orochimaru?" I asked with a smile. The door opened, and I expected someone to come out. When no one did, I looked questioningly at the speaker.

"You have completed your training. It is now time for you to prepare yourself for destroying Konoha." He said. I smiled in victory, and kicked Itachi as I left. I finally avenged my brother.

"Cool." I said as I shut the door.

I waited outside the door, and Orochimaru appeared five minutes after, guiding me to another room.

"You will change in here." He said. I looked down at my clothes, and realized that they were covered in blood. It wasn't only my blood that was covering the shirt, but it was also the blood of all of those who have gone against me, and the blood of my brother.

I walked into the room, and found clothes to wear, and changed into them. I walked out to Orochimaru, and he once again guided me to where he wanted me to go. We came to a dining room filled with food, and he waved towards it.

"Go ahead, and eat all that you need to, Sasuke. You haven't eaten a lot since you got here, only stale bread, so you deserve to eat all of this food if that is what you want." I didn't hesitate to go over and eat as much as my stomach could hold.

"After you have finished eating, I will have someone guide you to your room. You will need your rest before we begin our journey to Konoha to finally destroy it." He said, walking away from me. I continued to eat, and eat as much as I could. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Guys, don't you think we should go and find Sasuke?" I asked, looking at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"Yes! That is exactly what I have been telling you for, how long?" Sakura said exasperated.

"Don't you think it is a bit dangerous?" Sai said, staring me down.

"Naruto, I agree with Sai, it is a little bit dangerous." Kakashi said, looking at me.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Don't you think we can save Sasuke? We're strong enough, aren't we?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"I think we should go!" Sakura said.

"I think it's far too dangerous." Sai said, sighing. Kakashi was thinking about it for a little bit, and then nodded slightly.

"Yes, actually, I think we should go and save him, but we will need to bring along a couple of people." He said, ordering us to follow him.

I woke up, feeling refreshed, after having a night's sleep, and all the food I wanted, and got up, looking at myself in the mirror that was in the room. I didn't look very different, but boy did I feel different. I felt much stronger than I was when I came here.

"Sasuke, are you up?" I heard Orochimaru say from outside the door. I walked towards it, and opened it.

"Yeah, are we going now?" I asked him. He nodded and guided me to another room. The room he held all of his torture devices.

"You will need some weapons." He said, handing me a katana, ninja stars, and a couple kunai.

"How will I succeed?" I asked, looking at the things he gave me, and at the other tools in there.

"You will first of all, murder all the people that get in your way, and I'm sure you will know what to do from there, Sasuke. You are a smart boy, a strong boy too." He said, walking out of the torture closet, and shutting it.

"What if Naruto or Sakura get in my way?" I asked, looking down at the weapons in my hands.

"Then you will kill them, do you understand?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I understand." I said, following him to wherever it was he was leading me.

"Are you all ready to go?" I asked, looking from ninja to ninja. We got Neji and his group to come along with us. Everyone answered with a nod, except for Sai. He was the only one that didn't want to go through with this.

"Then we are going now." I yelled, as we all ran at the same time to outside of Konoha, to find Sasuke and get him to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking with Orochimaru, because we were on our way to Konoha. I was walking beside him, and a thought came to my mind.

"How are we going to destroy it exactly? Wouldn't the ninjas try to stop us?" I asked, stopping to look at him.

"They wouldn't stop you, Sasuke. You are going to be the only one going, I'll stop soon and be watching from farther away. I will travel with you for a little bit longer, but then you are on your own." He said, continuing with his walking. I walked so that I was beside him, and we walked in silence.

We weren't far away from Konoha, when Orochimaru stopped.

"This is where you will be on your own, good luck." He said before jumping up into the trees and jumping away, looking for a place to watch the destruction from. I kind of had an idea, about how I would go about destroying it, but first I needed to find Naruto and them. I ran towards the village, and stopped at the doors to enter it.

I sighed, and walked in. It brought back so many memories, it brought back when I was still weak, and I hated it. I ran to all the places I thought Naruto would be, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Maybe he's still at his house." I said aloud as I walked to my house. I was stopped by someone calling out my name. I looked back to see who it was, and it was one of the ninjas I didn't talk to much.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? Are you okay?" He asked, obviously really happy that I was back.

"I'm fine." I muttered, attempting to walk away. He grabbed my hand, and that really pissed me off. I pulled my hand away and it seemed like I towered over him.

"Don't. Touch me." I growled, and his eyes went wide, and he ran away scared. That was pretty risky for what I'm about to do. I chased after the ninja, and caught up quickly. I could tell this ninja was weak. I took out my sword and quickly used it on him, killing him instantly.

"Those who are weaker than me, deserve to die by my hand." I muttered, cleaning my sword off on the grass and walking away from the dead body. I walked back to where I was, not able to hide the smile that crept up on my face. It felt great to kill off the weak.

"Sasuke, when did you get back? Where are Naruto and the others?" Asked Shikimaru, another ninja.

"What do you mean, where are Naruto and the others? I came back alone." I said, walking towards him.

"They went out to look for you last night." He said, a questioning look on his face.

"When do you think they'd be back now that I am here, and they don't know it?" I asked him, realizing that this would definitely make things a lot easier without Naruto and them holding me back.

"I think they would come back when they found you or something, or at least when they have given up on looking. I wish there was some way I could tell them that you are back."

"Yeah, but sadly, there isn't." I said, walking away from him. Lucky for him, he didn't try to stop me. I went to my house, and realized that everything was the same. No one touched it at all, which is good for me.

I went in and the first thing I did was clean off my katana fully. Then I went to check if I still had my weapons in there. I did, so I put a couple of things in my pocket, and went to bed. I lay down, and closed my eyes, dreaming of destruction.

It has been a couple days, and I have been going about the day how I would if I hadn't changed, or been planning all of these people's deaths. Some little boy found out about the guy I killed, so I easily killed him as well. The kids, they were the hardest to kill. They would scream out for their Mom's or Dad's and it was just really difficult to live with the guilt of killing off an innocent kid, but it was needed. The kid knew that I killed him. Watched it happen, and he was going to tell someone. Lucky for me, he came to me about it first, stupid little kid.

The child's mother found the dead bodies and ran back to town, telling of how there were two dead bodies laying in the forest, and there was probably someone out in the woods killing our people. I almost laughed about that, but I didn't. I just looked down and pretended that I was crying for the ones that were now dead.

Naruto and them still haven't come back, but they would probably come back soon, so I had to make my move. I planned on killing people off, one by one, and then destroying the village by using fire. Tonight, I'm going to kill another.

"We still haven't found him. Don't you think we should go back?" Asked Sai. I shook my head, determined to find Sasuke, even if it took forever, I would find him.

"Naruto, Sai has a point, we do need to get back soon." Kakashi said, turning back to where we were coming from.

"Even if we started back now, it would take us about five days to get back, maybe more." I said, continuing to walk the way that we were headed, in search of Sasuke.

"Naruto, we are going back. Even I think it would be pointless to continue looking. He's probably dead anyways." Sakura said sadly.

"So, you've given up too, Sakura? I thought you loved Sasuke so much. This doesn't seem much like love." I said, not wanting to turn back and leave empty handed. I would find Sasuke! I have to!

"I do love Sasuke, but I'm not going to risk my life for a lost cause, Naruto. Like I said, he's most likely dead. I know he's strong, but he's not strong enough." She said, turning back with Kakashi.

"Fine! You guys go, I'll keep looking." I yelled back, running away. Just as I thought, no one came after me. No one really cared about Sasuke. No one really cared about me.

I was getting people to come into my house, and I was killing them in there, taking their bodies out to the forest at night when people were sleeping, making sure nobody knew that I was the one killing all of the people.

Shikimaru was outside my house, knocking on my door, and I thought that it would be easy to kill him off, since he was one of the stronger ninjas. I told him to come in, and sit down, so I could talk to him.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you've heard about the killings?" He said, looking at me as I was walking around to sit down beside him.

"Yeah." I muttered, looking down, faking sadness.

"Well, people are saying that YOU are the killer. They say they see people going into your house, and not coming back out, and they say that those exact people are the ones that end up missing the next morning." He said, staring at me, watching every move I make.

"That's terrible. Why would I kill those innocent people? Who's saying that I'm the killer?" I asked, faking shock. Good thing I am a good liar.

"Well, I mean, I'm kind of thinking it, because those people make good points." He said, looking down at his hands.

"Shikimaru, I'm not the killer. As I said, why would I kill those people?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you've been acting different."

"Different how?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, just different."

"I see, well would you like something to eat or drink while you are here?"

"No, that's fine." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." He said, turning around to open the door. Here's my chance. I took out my kunai, and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the neck. He fell to the floor, holding where the kunai is, and looked at me.

"So... So it is you..." He said before taking his last breath and dying on my floor. The door was opened a crack, and I saw Choji outside, his eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked calmly towards Choji, and he backed up slowly, scared about what I was about to do.

"Come here, Choji. I'm not going to hurt you, promise." I said, realizing how intimidating I sounded at that moment. Choji made to run away, but I cut off his way to escape.

"Where do you think you're going, Choji?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"W-Well, Sasuke, I w-was just going to go hang out with Ino." He muttered, backing away from me.

"Ino's house is nowhere near mine, Choji. Where are you really going?" I asked, taking a step towards him. I really wanted him to start to run, so I could chase him.

"Well, I'm going to talk to some people."

"Okay, then go talk to people." I said, stepping aside slightly. He looked from me to the route that he could take.

"Um, its fine, I'll just go around." He said, backing away and breaking into a run. I grinned and ran after him. Lucky for me, he ran into the woods, and I followed him in there.

"Choji, where are you?" I said, walking around the woods, bringing out another kunai that I had in my pocket.

"Choji, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I said again, looking everywhere.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke!" I heard him call out from somewhere. I followed where I heard the voice from, and found him lying on the ground, holding his leg, tears in his eyes.

"Ah, you twisted your ankle? That's no fun." I said, walking closer to him.

"Sasuke, what do you want with me?" He asked, trying to scoot back, but he couldn't because of his twisted ankle.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I want Choji. You saw that I got what I wanted from Shikimaru, and I can't have you telling anyone about that. Don't worry though; I would have killed you sooner or later. I guess I'll do you a favor and make it quick." I said, throwing my kunai at him, causing it to hit right in the middle of his stomach.

He double over and tried pulling the kunai out of his stomach, but died while trying. I smiled, and bent over to get the kunai.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to look at Ino, as I pulled the knife completely out.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ino?" I asked running at her. Her eyes widened and she tried to run away, but I grabbed her by the arm before she could get away.

"Sasuke, what has gotten into you? You didn't used to be like this, did you?" She asked. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was pathetic. I laughed at her, and she looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I am laughing because you are fucking stupid." I said, laughing more.

"How am I stupid?" She asked, looking both hurt and confused.

"Well, first of all, I didn't really change. There has always been a part of me like this inside, but I never let it out. Someone helped me become stronger, and I thank him for that, and to be strong, you must kill those who are weaker than you." I said, taking the kunai across her cheek, breaking the skin a little bit.

She winced and tried to call out for help, but I covered her mouth so she wouldn't be able to say anything. She bit my hand, and I slapped her as hard as I could. She fell to the ground and held her cheek.

"Am I going to die here?" She asked, getting up to stand by me. I only nodded, and she nodded back.

"At least it's by the hand of a strong ninja." She said, stepping towards me, and opening her arms, as if accepting death. I looked at her, and I don't know why, but I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I shook my head, and she looked at me.

"Are you not going to kill me?" She asked. I shook my head again, and began to walk away, when I heard her scream, then a thump. I quickly turned around and saw Orochimaru standing there over her dead body. He killed her.

"I wasn't going to kill her!" I yelled taking a step toward Orochimaru.

"You have no choice in the matter. You will kill all of those who have seen you, but right now, I think we are good to move onto the next step, don't you think so?" He asked.

"Orochimaru, don't you get it? I don't want to go around killing people anymore! I regret killing them in the first place. I'm sorry but I can't help you." I said, walking away.

"Oh, Sasuke, I don't need your help anymore. The immediate threats are gone. I did a little killing myself, and I'm not done yet, now come with me." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him. We were out of the woods, and I looked around Konoha. There were dead bodies on the ground. People I recognized. People I talked to occasionally, innocent people, people that were like family to me.

"You did this," I said, looking up at Orochimaru angrily, "You killed them."

"Yes, I did, but you helped me, Sasuke." He said smiling when I realized that I did actually help him. I did a lot of the work, killed Shikimaru, Choji, and eliminating people that saw what I was doing.

"No... NO!" I said, trying to pull back with all my strength, but he wouldn't let go.

"Now, Sasuke, what do you say you finish it off?" He said, pointing at Naruto, who just returned. I looked behind him and didn't see Kakashi or the others. Where were they?

"Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto yelled to me, running at me. He stopped when he saw Orochimaru and the blood on my hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, looking around at all the dead bodies.

"Naruto, I can explain-"I started, but was interrupted by Orochimaru.

"He helped me out, he destroyed Konoha. He killed all these people. Just look at the blood on his hands. Look behind you at all the dead bodies. Look behind Sasuke, at the bodies of your close friends." He said, waving at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"You killed them, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, getting angry.

"No, I didn't kill them! I killed some people, yes, but that's because I was wrong. I was blinded by being stronger that I didn't care about other people." I said.

"It's all your fault!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Naruto please, listen to me."

"There's nothing to listen to. You killed Kakashi-sensei. You killed Sakura. I hate you!" He yelled. That's when he charged at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"There's nothing to listen to. You killed Kakashi-sensei. You killed Sakura. I hate you!" He yelled. That's when he charged at me." I yelled, running toward Sasuke as hard as I could.

"Please, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, dodging my first attack. Does he not understand that there is nothing he can do that will get me to stop? Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei were my only 'family'.

"Shut up! I hate you!" I yelled, throwing my ninja star at him. He dodged it with ease, which pissed me off further. I ran at him again, and he kept dodging my attacks.

"Sasuke! Just fight me!" I yelled at him, not wanting this to be a one-sided fight. I wanted him to at least have a chance to fight back.

"No, I'm not going to fight you, Naruto. I'm not going to fight you, because I have no reason to fight you." He said. I was beyond infuriated now.

"So, that means you had a reason to kill those people? That you had a reason to kill Kakashi and Sakura?!" I yelled, unable to hold back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't kill them!" He yelled again. Like I'd believe him. I had no reason to. He had said he killed other people, why should I believe that he didn't kill those two as well.

"Go ahead, Sasuke. Fight back." Orochimaru egged him on, just watching the two of us fighting.

"You stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled and began to run back to wherever he came from. Anyways, back to Sasuke.

I ran at Sasuke, not holding back at all. All he did was stand there, not wanting to fight back at all. Why wouldn't he fight back?

"Come on!" I yelled.

"No. I'm telling you, Orochimaru killed Kakashi and Sakura. Not me. Why would I kill them, Naruto." He said. I can't believe he was lying to my face! I threw my kunai at him and it hit him in the leg. He pulled it out and threw it on the ground beside him. I looked at him, wondering why he didn't just dodge the kunai, but then I realized that he also wasn't going to dodge either.

"Sasuke. I may hate you, but I'm not going to fight you if you don't even try." I said, walking away from Sasuke.

I watched Naruto walk away, and sat down, looking at the wound that his kunai caused. It really hurt, but it was hardly anything at all. I wrapped it with something that was in my pocket, and began limping back home.

I finally got home, and realized that someone else had been there. I slowly walked in and looked around, and saw that things had been moved slightly. Whoever it was, didn't want to be found. I didn't know if they were still here, or not, but I cautiously walked to my kitchen, acting as if I hadn't noticed, and opened the fridge.

I got out some food, and then as I ate it, I walked to the bathroom to clean off my wound. I hated that Naruto didn't believe me. I didn't kill them! Although, I don't blame him.. I would think that I killed them too, if I were him.

As I cleaned it, I heard something behind me, then everything went black.

...

I woke up and looked around, wondering where I was. I didn't see anything familiar, then I heard a voice. The voice sounded kind of familiar, but I don't remember what from.

"Sasuke, do you know why you're here?" The voice asked. I shook my head, unable to see the person that was talking to me, or even talk. I just realized that I had something in my mouth, blocking me from speaking.

"You're here, because I have been watching you closely." The voice said again. "I have noticed that you have recently murdered some people. Innocent people." The voice said again. I looked down, remembering that I killed all of those people. I nodded slowly.

"And, you will be put into a prison." The voice said, as the owner of it stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Why are you here?!" I asked, confused.


	7. Chapter 7

'I can't believe Sasuke killed them...' I thought as I walked to my house. I kicked a small pebble along with me, just thinking about all the things that the team had done together, all of that crushed because Sasuke had to go and kill them. It just really pissed me off that he could kill them off so easily, after all that we all had been through together! Unless, he didn't kill them.. No, that's crazy. I saw their dead bodies, and he admitted that he had killed innocent people. It had to be him that killed them.

Unless he was telling the truth, and Orochimaru was the one that killed them. Orochimaru was there with him, and Orochimaru was really evil. But, Sasuke works for Orochimaru now. He's not a friend of mine anymore. He's evil too, right? I need to get payback on Sasuke for killing people that were like my only family to me... I can't let him live, after doing that!

I was running home, to blow off some steam until the next time that I see Sasuke, and noticed someone limping as they walked. I ran over to them, with intent to help them if something happened. I did have some things from a first aid kit in my pockets, just in case.

"What happened?" I asked the person, that I found out was a female. The woman was a complete stranger, but that didn't matter. Someone that needed help, needed help.

"This raven-haired boy, he killed my family.. And, he wounded me as well. He almost killed me, but I ran away before he could... He killed my son." The woman cried out. Sasuke killed a small innocent boy... That was it, Sasuke must die.

I ran home, attempting to avoid the tears that threatened to fall. I had yet to mourn the deaths of Sakura and Kakashi properly, and I guess it was just now sinking in. I finally made it home, and ran into my bedroom, not holding the tears back anymore. I curled myself in a ball in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

(Naruto's Dream)

"Naruto! Help!" The voices yelled. They sounded familiar, yet not familiar at the same time.

"Naruto!" The voices yelled again, this time seeming more persistent. I heard a blood curling scream and heard something that sounded like a body fall to the floor. Not long after, there was another scream, and another body. I looked around, and suddenly a light came out of no where. It shown on the two bodies that I heard fall on the floor.

They were Sakura and Kakashi, but they weren't dead yet. They were crawling towards me.

"Naruto, why didn't you help us?" Sakura said as she crawled and cried red tears. Tears of blood. I heard a laugh from somewhere else and looked around for the source of the laugh. Another light shown down and I saw a man. It was Sasuke.

"Why did you do this to them?" I yelled, walking towards Sasuke. He just laughed again. He took a step toward me, still laughing.

"Naruto, you wanna know why I killed them?" He asked. I nodded, confused.

"Because, they reminded me of my past!" He yelled, and I felt pain through my body. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, a pool of blood around me.

"And, so did you." Sasuke said as everything went black.

(End of dream)

I woke up, with a scream, and sweat falling down my face. Was it just a nightmare, or did it mean something? I stood and went to where I kept my weapons. Either way, Sasuke had to die.

...

"Why are you here?!" I asked, confused. I looked up at the smiling face of Gaara.

"I was hired to hunt down the person that was killing innocents in the village of Konoha. It's gotten out of hand, Sasuke, and you will be locked up." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and looked down. I hate Gaara and he hated me. He probably volunteered, somehow knowing that I was the one that was killing people.

"Fine. Put me in jail." I spat.

"Then, follow me. Oh, I have to unchain you first." Gaara said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

He unchained me and I followed him down some hallways and we came to an empty jail cell. I walked in and he shut the door. I noticed that it was made of sand. Figures.

"You will get food once a day. Fine by you?"

"Yes. I don't care."

"Good. Also, you will not be able to come out of your cell unless you have a visitor, which I highly doubt.

"Yes, Gaara." I said through gritted teeth. I saw Gaara smile and walk away. I sighed and walked over to the bed that was made for me. I lay on it, and found out rather quickly that it wasn't the most comfortable thing I have laid in. I shifted until I got comfortable, or as comfortable as I could get, and closed my eyes so I could get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up, it's time for you to eat your breakfast, Sasuke." Gaara said, throwing some food into the cell. I looked at it, and sighed. It was bread and oatmeal. I didn't like either. Oh well, food was food.

I got up and walked over to my food, and took a bite of the bed, and gagged. The bread tastes like shit. Hopefully the oatmeal was better. I looked down and was about to get some of the oatmeal, but realized I didn't have a spoon.

"Um, Gaara, you forgot to give me a spoon." I muttered. He looked at me with a smile.

"You're not going to use a spoon. You can use your hands or something. That's what scum like you deserves anyways." He said, walking away. I sighed and shoved my hands into the bowl of oatmeal, and it burned my fingers. I quickly ate it off of my hand.

This is going to suck.

…

I ran to Sasuke's house, ready to kill him, but I got there and the door was open and the house looked empty. He was probably hiding. I slowly walked in and looked around. There was no sight of Sasuke, or even anyone being in the house all day.

I gave up looking for Sasuke here, and ran back out of his house, thinking of where he could be. As I was running out, I noticed something to my right. Sand? Does that mean that someone from the sand village came and got Sasuke? Is he dead? Only one way to find out.

…

"Sasuke, you get to go for a walk if you want." I heard Gaara say behind me. Maybe if I act dead, he will get me out of there and I could run away. Thinking that would work, I pretended I was dead, and didn't move at all.

"Sasuke, I'm not stupid, get up. You're commanded to go for a walk, now." I looked over at Gaara with a sigh and got up. Then, I saw him carrying a leash.

"That's not for me, right?" I asked, looking from the leash, back to him.

"Of course it is. How else would I trust that you wouldn't run away?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to him, to get the stupid collar on my neck, and he hit me. I fell to the ground and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, as he tied me to the wall with the chains.

"This, is your daily beating, Sasuke. You were bad." He said with a sick smile. Great, he's sadistic. I glared at him and as he was about to hit me again, I dodged it, but he kicked me in the balls. I let out a groan, hand lay there limp, unable to cover myself as he beat me.

He was finally done, but I was bruised and bloody. He unchained me and all I did was fall to the ground, unable to stand again. I sighed before I fell asleep, dreaming of him hitting me again.

...

Sasuke was actually there. Would that be as good as death? No, he has top pay for taking their lives. I may have to go back tomorrow for a bit more than a slight visit.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, still feeling bruised from yesterday's beating. I had to get out of here somehow, because, knowing Gaara, he'd most likely kill me if he got the chance. I stood up, obviously weak, and waited for him to bring me my breakfast, the only food I'll be able to eat today unless I get out.

"Here, Sasuke. It's your favorite." He said, throwing stale bread and some sort of soup into the cell.

"What kind of soup is this?"

"I don't know, taste it and find out." He said, smiling. I ate some, and made a face, spitting it out. I looked down and saw a bug twitching in the soup that I just spit out.

"There are bugs in this!"

"Oh, there are? Oops." Gaara said, laughing as he walked away. I seriously need to get out of here! I thought as I threw the soup at the wall, shattering the bowl. Bugs crawled away from the liquid.

...

I woke up and looked at the time. I was ready to go visit Sasuke now, and make sure he paid for what he did.

I stood up and ran to the jail that I knew he was in. I wasn't going to kill him today, but I would definitely make it hurt.

Once I got to the jail, I walked in, calling out for Gaara. I needed to tell him before I saw Sasuke. That was his only rule.

"Oh, Naruto. You're here again. Do you need anything?"

I told him what I needed, and he just smiled and walked towards a closet.

..

"Oh, Sasukee." Gaara said, walking towards my cell with a smile.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see." He quickly got in my cell, and before I knew it, I was chained up to the wall again. Another beating?

Naruto walked inside, and saw me chained up. He smiled as he walked towards me.

"Sasuke, this will be one day of your punishment for killing those innocent people." He said wickedly. He walked towards me, and hit me as hard as he could in the face. I winced, the pain was unbelievable.

"Naruto! I didn't kill them!" I yelled through the searing pain. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I just had to try.

"Like hell I'm going to believe that!" He said, kicking me a couple times. I felt blood gushing from my nose, but Naruto didn't care. He continued to kick me, over and over again. After a while of this, I stopped flinching.

He pulled out a kunai from his pocket, and slowly traced it down my cheek, causing blood to pour out almost instantly.

"This will be the end of your punishment, for today, but you better expect me to come tomorrow, Sasuke." He said coldly, and kicked me in the groin one last time before walking away.

Gaara unchained me from the wall, and I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up. Everything went black not long after that.


	10. Chapter 10

I was running, and I felt like I was being chased. I looked behind me, and sure enough, saw Naruto running after me, kunai in hand. He was going to kill me if I didn't step it up.

I ran harder, but no matter how hard I ran, it seemed I couldn't escape the angry blonde.

"Sasuke! You will pay!" Naruto yelled, over and over again.

I was running as hard as I could by then, but I lost my footing and tripped. Before I knew it, Naruto was over me, a sadistic smile spread across his face. He lifted the kunai up and I felt something hit my chest, though it didn't feel sharp.

"Wake the hell up, Sasuke. Your annoying me with your screaming." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara standing over me, his foot on my chest. It was all a dream. I breathed in and realized that I really stink.

"Is there any way I could get a shower here?" I asked.

"Right this way, Sasuke." Gaara said with a weird smile, taking my hand forcefully and pulling me up.

I followed him to the bathrooms at this place, and saw chains in here too. What the hell kind of place is this?

He pulled me towards the chains and before I knew it, I was chained up and naked.

"I will bathe you, Sasuke." He said, taking his clothing off as well.

"W-what are you doing, Gaara?!" I yelled as he unbuttoned his pants.

"What does it look like? I'm getting naked. I don't want to get my clothes wet.

Once he was completely naked, he turned the water on, and it was really cold.

"D-does this place have any hot water?"

"Nope." He said as he filled a bucket with cold water, and dumped it over my head. I winced and glared at him.

"And, why can't I bathe myself?"

"It's more fun this way." He grabbed a bottle of soap and squirted some into his hands.

"Now, I have to make sure everything gets cleaned." He winked and started rubbing the soap all over my body.

..

"N-Naruto... What do you plan to do after you've.. Um... Killed Sasuke?"

"Well, Hinata, I plan to be with a girl that I love." I said casually to Hinata. She looked so beautiful, the way the sun shown on her face.

"I-I see.. And, who do you love.?" She asked, looking down at the ground. I blushed and looked away, not wanting to tell her that it is her. It has been her, for such a long time.

"Someone, okay? Now, I may go to pay a little visit to Sasuke soon." I said, getting up and looking down at her, holding my hand out to help her up.

"D-don't you want to sleep? You haven't.. You haven't slept for almost a week.."

"I'm not even tired, Hinata." I said, feigning a yawn. That didn't really help my case.

"N-Naruto! I can tell you are! Come on, you can sleep i-in my house..." She said, standing up by herself and pulling me down the hill towards her house. I sighed and, once we got inside, collapsed on the couch.

..

I was walking now, looking for the place that Naruto had described. I had to see him, especially because this may be my last chance.

Once I saw a big building, I knew that that had to be the place. I walked up to the big doors and opened them slowly, peeking my head inside.

"U-um, Hello?" I called out.

"Hi. Sorry, I just got out of the shower." Said a voice coming from my right. I looked over and saw Gaara, his hair wet, and Sasuke standing beside him, handcuffed. I almost let out a cry right there. Sasuke looked so beaten up.

"I.. Um, really need to talk to Sasuke. Alone..." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Fine, let's get him back to his cell though." Gaara said, guiding us to a cell way in the back.

Once we got there, he looked from me to Sasuke, then back, and walked away without saying anything.

"Hinata.. What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"I had to see you, Sasuke. I had to tell you something.." I said. With Sasuke, I wasn't shy at all, because I loved him...

"What is it, Hina?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant.. And, it's your child, Sasuke." I said, looking down now, because of worry as to what he would say.

"You're what..? Hina, how are you pregnant?! We used protection and everything..."

"I'm guessing that the condom broke, Sasuke. But, all I know is that you're the only man I've been with.. Ever."

"I'm going to be in here.. I can't help you take care of the baby, Hinata."

"I know, but Naruto said he was going to kill you. I'm going to get you out of here..." I said, whispering in his ear so Gaara didn't hear.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I need to get you out of here. I'll come back tomorrow morning with a plan."

"Okay, I will see you then." I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

I was walking towards the cell door and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata."


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so amazing, but I couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

She can't be. She can't be. That's all that was going through my head at the moment. She can't be pregnant!

"Sasuke. Wake up. You have a long day today." Gaara said. I was getting used to hearing his voice, that I didn't have to look at him to know that it was the stupid red head.

"What do you mean, a long day?"

"You're going to a different jail, so we have to leave now."

"Going to a different jail? But, why?"

"Because, I am tired of seeing your face, now let's go." I slowly stood, not sure why I was going somewhere new. I wonder if Naruto knew that I was going somewhere, so he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore. How would I make him see that it wasn't me that killed them? Why did he just have to jump to conclusions like that?

I walked out to where Gaara was holding handcuffs, and without fighting, put my hands behind my back, my head hanging down.

"Good, I see you've lost your will to fight. That's perfect." He said, hitting me in the back of the head. I just took it, and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift to her again. Hinata.

"Let's go you little shit." He said, dragging me out of the jail.

I followed, but could have sworn I heard someone behind us. Oh well, probably just my imagination. We were running when someone stopped us, and Gaara handed me over to the man.

"Hello, my name is of no importance, because you won't be seeing me for much longer, but I will escort you to your new jail." The mystery guy said.

"Okay." Was all I said. I could still hear something that sounded like someone behind us. It was probably just Gaara running back to his jail.


End file.
